This new variety of African violet plant originated as a sport of the variety Eva (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,611) being grown by me in my greenhouses at Huttonville, Ontario, Canada, and was discovered by me in December of 1975. The very pleasant medium blue color of the flowers caused me to reproduce this sport by means of cuttings and asexual propagation of this variety through many successive generations at Huttonville, Ontario, and at West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that its distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Present propagation of this cultivar, by leaf cuttings, is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.